Opposites attract
by NatalySleyter
Summary: STARISH has been created and is growing in popularity now. For Tokiya every day is like the previous one, until he notices that he begins to feel something for his roommate, the only person he can call his "friend".
1. Chapter 1 First doubts and suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, Broccoli has all the rights. Unfortunately.

_A/n1: This fic was written spontaneously, I didn't plan it, really. But I've read, probably, every fic about Tokiya/Otoya and was completely disappointed. Mostly because of OOC and the size of these fics (sooo short). So I decided to write my own story with my own vision of their relationship to somehow improve this sad situation. I hope I did my best and you'll appreciate my attempt xD Gambatte yo! _

_A/n2: At the beginning I was thinking about T, but than I made it M. OMG, this is the first time I'm writing sex scene and yaoi, so be nice with me lol_

_A/n3: As you can see, English isn't my native language. And this is the first time I write something in English. And there's a lot of mistakes, hontou ni. That's why I'm asking you to help me and maybe someone could be my beta. _

Chapter 1. First doubts and suspicions

"Thanks everyone, nice job!" Ittoki Otoya shouted joyfully, patting on the back for some reason only Tokiya, and the latter had already become angry because of that.

But it was difficult to say whether he was irritated by his friend's patting or by his eternal positive and cheerful state, in which he always resided. Tokiya himself grew weary very easily; besides, it still was difficult for him to work in a team. He often caught himself thinking that he behaved too selfishly toward other group members, and sometimes hogged the covers, and, to his credit, every time he tried to mend his ways. Nanami put him wise about the world around him, taught to listen to others and treat them as equals, and he was grateful to her for this, but there was still a lot that he had to achieve on his own.

He had had the stressful condition to this day, even after Tokiya ceased to live a double life. Now he was haunted by journalists. Yes, him in particular, cause he drew attention to his person more than others in their group - a former singer, Hayato, who suddenly appeared under his real name, and not alone, but with a group! Tokiya had to admit that he felt himself quite flattered by the attention to him, but at the same time he was irritated by all of this a lot more. He felt safe only in the Saotome Academy, where all six boys continued their education, leaving its walls from time to time for shooting, interviews, photoshoots and other stuff.

And Ichinose Tokiya usually was a rare guest at such events, preferring to stay alone in his room with his own thoughts. At such times he could write, but in these latter days even this turned out in an off hand way, according to his standards. Nanami had given him strength and inspiration to continue his career as a singer, but now it wasn't enough to write songs. Tokiya couldn't find a source of inspiration, no matter how much he looked for it.

"Hey, Tokiya, listen!" Tokiya distinguished a familiar voice somewhere very close to his ear, which often sounded like the background noise and occasionally broadcasted something worthwhile.

"Why?" Tokiya gave his roommate a questioning look, trying to sound as friendly as possible. He failed sometimes.

"I know that you're trying to think up something." Otoya winked and gave Tokiya a dig with elbow in his ribs. Before now he didn't allow himself such liberties, but since Tokiya had relented towards others, Otoya quite forgot what is "private space".

"So?" Tokiya asked blankly.

"Well, when I want to write something, I always listen to this melody. It sets a romantic mood and inspires me. I want you to listen, too." he persistently tucked his headphones into Tokiya's hands.

He just looked blankly at Otoya, but didn't argue with him and obediently put them on. The melody sounded nicely. It neither was sad nor funny, slightly melancholic, but at the same time ... light, carrying hope.

Tokiya little by little began to understand what Otoya meant, speaking of the inspiration. When the tune ended, Tokiya removed the headphones and nodded to the guy next to him. That was enough for Otoya to burst in delight.

"I told you, I told you! It is wonderful, isn't it? I throw off on you the player! I'm even just wondering what you imagined when you heard it! You can download it to your player lately! I'm even wondering what you imagined when you were listening to it!" Otoya was almost jumping on the bed, but Tokiya didn't pay any attention to such demonstration of puppyish vitality of his roommate.

"This melody conjures up thoughts of love. Perhaps, the young man tries to explain his feelings for his sweetheart and shows her the future, which they could face together..." Tokiya involuntarily closed his eyes, trying to accurately convey his emotions. Then, as if coming down to earth, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the face of Otoya. Not so smiling, as usual - perhaps he recalled his impression?

"What do _you_ imagine?" Tokiya asked counterquestion.

Otoya suddenly shuddered, his eyes were absently tossing from one thing to another in the room.

"Ahh, nothing specific. As soon as I concretize, it immediately prevents me to create… "Otoya awkwardly scratched his head and laughed.

Tokiya just sighed and thought that it would be useful for him to listen to this tune several times, alone.

It doesn't work.

Something is still missing.

Or is it because he felt a tug at his heartstrings? Tokiya loosened his tie and stretched his legs on the bed. Otoya wasn't here, so he enjoyed the solitude and he was listening to this beautiful melody during the last few minutes, but the inspiration hadn't come. Blue haired guy got out of bed and headed for one of the music rooms of the Academy. While he was walking along the corridor, Natsuki darted past, shouting, "I'll catch you anyway!" and Syo, shouting, "Get off me, pervert!" Tokiya couldn't understand what kind of relationship these two had, but he didn't want to know the details – he wanted to have a heavy sleep. When he reached the music room, Tokiya stopped, because he heard a familiar voice.

"Nanami is gorgeous as always! It's me who's a piece of work. I had to sing it higher!"

"No, you're not, Ittoki-kun. I will just play this part in the octave lower."

Tokiya could see through the open door, as Otoya impulsively bent over Haruka and gently squeezed her shoulder, as if to cheer up. Haruka blushed to the roots of hair, face turned to Otoya. Their faces were inches apart, and Tokiya involuntarily took a step back not to see this. For some reason he felt sick, the tie squeezed his throat, though it had already been loosened, his cheeks were burning. He couldn't explain it. Perhaps, this guy imagined himself and Nanami together, when he heard this melody, suddenly came a thought to Tokiya's mind.

Standing under cold water, Tokiya was trying to figure out what caused the unpleasant feeling of what he saw and why it was replaced by a mysterious feeling of free-floating anxiety. He remembered the face of Haruka, when she told him that she needed his songs... After all, she was a fan of Hayato. Apparently, he just didn't like the fact that, by all appearances, she liked Otoya. 'But it's weird,' Tokiya thought, coming out of the shower, 'I never thought about Nanami as a girl, so why now it suddenly has become my care?' He didn't notice that he crashed into someone (apparently into Otoya, whom else he could run into in his room?). Otoya recoiled from him, red as a lobster, and left the room. Tokiya for some time was looking in surprise at the door which banged after him, then sighed. Apparently, Otoya was in the overexcited state after a recent conversation with Haruka. Tokiya fiercely threw the towel on the bed and began furiously put on his pants. He couldn't understand this causeless anger, which passed off after a while and was replaced by something like a melancholy because of the loneliness he felt. Didn't he like it? Previously, he would have given much if this troublesome red haired guy hit the road somewhere, but now the fact of his absence didn't please Tokiya. He went away too often lately, and didn't always report on this to his roommate. Maybe he decided that Tokiya didn't care? That might have been so, but ... It was already 11 p.m. Where had he dashed over to so late at night? Tokiya closed his eyes, knowing that he won't have sleep for a long time this night.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not a gay!

A/n 1: hello again! It's me, long time no see. And it is my fault *giggle* This is chapter 2, finally, and I hope you'll enjoy it!

A/n 2: some students have exams now, but I'm lucky one, I've already had all highest marks and can rest in peace, that's the reason why I decided to upload my fic here.

A/n 3: this time I really don't like my translation, I'm so sorry… Thanks for your reviews, I like 'em so much, they encourage me! ^_^

Chapter 2. I'm not a gay!

Otoya had a strange dream. He was standing on a cliff with his hair pleasantly flattering and his face was being blown over by cool breeze... But he wasn't calm and easy, he was tense. His friend and roommate, Ichinose Tokiya, was standing beside him, slightly frowning and staring at the horizon.

"What is it that bothering you?" Otoya broke the silence.

"I don't know." the answer was.

"This means that something is bothering you after all." Otoya sighed, "And…does it have something to do with me?"

"Why?" Tokiya turned to Otoya with kind of lost expression… Otoya was embarrassed by the fact that he had even asked such a question.

"Because…I would like it if it had something to do with me…" red haired guy finally answered.

"It's odd." Tokiya said, "But you'd better keep your thoughts to yourself and not to hope for anything."

Otoya's eyes opened widely; he was trying to understand the meaning of the Tokiya's last words. But he couldn't say anything else, cause he jumped on the bed, staring at the opposite wall. 'Crap!' Otoya vexedly thought, 'I already dream of Tokiya!' Trying not to wake up the above-mentioned guy, he quietly got out of bed and walked over to the table to pour water in his glass. He had a usual dream – not even a nightmare, but he still had a really unpleasant feeling. Tokiya was so cold…well, as always. The last words imprinted in his heart, and now this place was smarting. Otoya shook his head, his mind shrank from all those silly and causeless thoughts. Why did he say this? This conversation, what was it about? He involuntarily turned his head to look at sleeping Tokiya. He couldn't see his face from where he was standing, so he went to his bed and bent down to take a close look at the face of his roommate. Sleeping Tokiya was like an angel, but tired of his burden angel who does people good, but doesn't get anything in return. His long lashes threw a shadow on his cheeks; the hair strands neatly laid on them and tossed on the pillow. Otoya's heart skipped beat and his hand reached out one of the strands, which were rested on Tokiya's cheek. How can this be that a guy seems to him so beautiful? It is wrong! Otoya withdrew his hand, reeling and stepped back. He realized that he behaved oddly lately, avoiding Tokiya, blushing when he saw him half-naked, overreacting to every word he said... However, everything was different before now. When Tokiya was cold and taciturn, Otoya only admired and respected his earnest, determination and talent, and he didn't care if he would get in return for being friendly a negative reaction or just reserved gratitude. It was a bit unpleasant, but Otoya realized that 'you can take a horse to the water, but you cannot make him drink'. He hardly knew Tokiya, even though they were roommates. But now... Now everything was different. They spent a lot of time together (at least until Otoya began to avoid his roommate), talked a lot and sometimes even composed words for a song together. Tokiya changed once in their lives appeared Nanami and the group STARISH was formed. Not like he changed drastically, no, he still remained that Tokiya whom Otoya knew, whom he admired. But he became more open-minded and sociable, and every day Otoya learnt more and more about him...and grew attached to his a bit haughty, but very serious roommate. Tokiya had always been able to knock the nonsense out of him and rally to his friend, trying not to flaunt his support.

Otoya sat on his bed, realizing that in this state he could hardly fall asleep. If it wasn't the middle of the night, he would go to Nanami, as he often did in recent days. At first he tried to convince himself that he liked Nanami, but in the end he came to a sad conclusion that it was just fraternal affection. Nevertheless, he liked to spend time with her, especially now, when his heart sometimes ached because of strange thoughts and feelings.

A walk.

Exactly what he needs now.

Otoya got up and quietly left the room, being afraid to disturb the sleeping angel lying on the bed next to his one. He slowly walked down the hall, illuminated by bright moonlight, - Otoya couldn't help stopping to feel the romantic atmosphere. Suddenly he heard a romp and someone's pant. He listened attentively: sounds certainly proceeded from the room, which was shared between Natsuki and Syo. He was thinking about moving on, but next sound made him freeze on the spot.

"N-Natsuki, slow down... it's too..."

Then there were a muffled groan from Syo, a strange sound, and then Natsuki's voice, quite unlike his usual.

"I'm going to come…"

Otoya couldn't believe his ears. That's not what he thought about, that's not it, right? They are just doing something… Hell, of course they are! They are doing THIS, as though there may be other options! Otoya felt his face began to flush, and his body became weak.

"So soon?" Syo said in a barely audible voice.

"You look so sexy, Syo-chan, I couldn't hold back ..."

Otoya noticed that his feet weren't stopped dead, as it seemed to him at first. They were able to move and they moved, somehow involuntarily though. Otoya reached the end of the corridor by rote, then changed face and almost ran toward his room. Obviously, fresh air and exercise wouldn't be enough right now. A kind of conversation between two blonds he had heard a few minutes ago was playing in his head, when Otoya completely undressed and went into a cold shower. As soon as icy water covered his body, Otoya sneezed, and then almost collected himself. It turns out that... Natsuki and Syo are gays? Otoya suspected that there was something screwy about Natsuki, because he was running after his roommate as he was obsessed, but he didn't expect something like this from Syo. On second thoughts… Otoya ran his hand through his hair and made the water hot. Thinking about it, was it really such a big deal? An image of sleeping Tokiya suddenly popped up, and Otoya forcefully shook his head, driving away all those thoughts out of his head. He, Ittoki Otoya, couldn't be a gay, right? He simply thinks that Tokiya is handsome, and so what? And yes, he has a great physique, for the matter of that... and a very sexy voice... Otoya once again froze on the spot, this time because of his own thoughts. What the hell?

"Hey, taking a shower at three in the morning is kinda strange, isn't it?" the familiar voice said.

Otoya, still frozen, could only whisper.

"Oh, no, Tokiya, why have you woken up?"


	3. Chapter 3 Night talks

A/n 1: Hello again, how are you guys doing? Fortunately (or not) we're in the middle of the story. This chapter is pretty long, but I still hope it's not boring ^^

A/n 2: I'd like to listen to your thoughts about this paring. And what do you think about the characters, are they IC or not? I'm waiting for your reviews anyway!

Chapter 3. Night talks

Tokiya perfectly knew what to expect when he opened the door of the bathroom. Still, he stared at the naked Otoya, who also stared at him in response. There was a silence for some time, until Otoya suddenly came to his senses, and all as red as his hair murmured.

"What's wrong with giving a knock?"

Tokiya perplexedly continued to stare at the red haired guy, as if he was some kind of alien. Indeed, he wasn't himself because of his strange behavior in these latter days. Tokiya was thinking about saying something like, 'Why should I knock if we're both guys?' but changed his mind, remembering the reason of his awakening.

"Are you feeling well?" Tokiya thought that there was too much care in his voice, and he frowned slightly.

"Everything is f-fine." said Otoya, stammering a little, "Go back to bed, you can catch a cold." the guy looked at Tokiya, who was wearing only some pajama pants.

In response, he just nodded and walked out of the bathroom. He wasn't a person of many words and argued rarely, that's why he decided to keep silent, though he didn't like the fact that Otoya had lied to him. Something was wrong with that guy, and Tokiya was angry that he was not the one to whom red haired boy would immediately run to and tell about it. Tokiya lied down on the bed, feeling aggravated, then took a book from the table and stared at some page. Twenty minutes had passed, when Otoya finally appeared in the doorway. Tokiya looked up at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He noticed how Otoya immediately became flustered under his glance, obviously not knowing what to do. In nervous motion he reached his bed and began to dry his hair with a towel. Tokiya couldn't help smiling, thinking that his roommate always went to bed with slightly wet hair, but taking shower at three in the morning – it seemed a bit steep.

"Having problems with Nanami?" Tokiya couldn't stand this silence and started the conversation.

Otoya opened his eyes wide, staring at his blue haired roommate, completely forgot that he was drying his hair.

"Nanami?" he asked absently.

"Since you behave so oddly lately and spend a lot of time with her, I just thought there is something between you." Tokiya tried to keep his voice matter-of-factly, but it shrank slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Between me and Nanami?" Otoya asked again with a discouraged look on his face.

Tokiya sighed, realizing that he was going to lose his temper because of his stupidity.

"Yes, that's it. Key words are 'you', 'Nanami', 'relationship'." Tokiya couldn't hide sarcasm in his voice, but the expression on Otoya's face changed from blate one to worried.

"There is nothing between me and Nanami! Why did you think so?"

Tokiya took his eyes off his book and looked at the guy. Otoya somehow slightly flushed and turned away, not wanting to meet his heart-searching look.

"I saw you in the music room, when you had almost kissed..."

"Tokiya, you know perfectly well that Nanami is in love with _you_!" Otoya now looked as if he was explaining to a child very simple and common things. Tokiya's eyes widened involuntarily.

"What are you talking about? I know nothing about it."

"She is in love with Hayato, and that means…" - continued Otoya.

"Hayato doesn't exist anymore." Tokiya shook his head. "Hayato is a myth, it's not me, but my stage persona."

"I don't think it's important for her anyway…" Otoya muttered, lying down on the bed. Tokiya didn't like the change of topic.

"Then why are you behaving so oddly?" Tokiya continued to look after the nervous movements of the guy, as if he was searching for the answer to the question that tormented him.

"Don't be awkward! I'm the same as always." Otoya said with grinning all over his face, but it looked quite tense.

Tokiya abruptly pulled off the blanket and got out of bed, then went to the next bed and leaned over the boy, both hands were set against the bed near Otoya's head; he was driven by annoyance due to the uncertainty of the situation. Otoya balled under his gaze, and Tokiya unwittingly chuckled, feeling his power over him.

"Maybe that's enough? I can see when you're lying, because you don't know how to do it well."

Otoya jerkily licked his lips, his eyes running about the room, trying not to look at Tokiya, who was hanging over him. As for Tokiya, he felt something strange while was looking at the guy, who was lying under him. The look of Otoya, helpless, fragile, as if he was a trapped animal, has awakened a strange feeling in Tokiya, mostly somewhere in the bottom of his stomach. When Otoya licked his lips, Tokiya felt that this feeling began to grow even more, and he was horrified when he had realized that he was leaning closer and closer to the red haired boy, his eyes fixed on his lips... Tokiya froze, listening to the beating of his heart - it was clearly speeding - then moved away from Otoya, who seemed not to notice the storm of emotions that Tokiya had experienced.

"Hey, did you know that we live next door to gays?" suddenly said Otoya, his face even lit up slightly, as if he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Tokiya stared at him without any expression.

"Gays?" he asked, pulling out only this word of what was said and he began feverishly thinking whether Otoya could find out about this strange and causeless impulse a few seconds ago.

"Yeah." Otoya answered, trying to sound matter-of-factly.

Tokiya stepped away from Otoya's bed and sat on his own, trying not to look at his roommate.

"Are you talking about Natsuki and Shyo?"

"How did you guess?" Otoya asked in amazement, raising himself on his elbows.

"We don't have many neighbors." Tokiya smiled, inwardly being glad that Otoya was himself again, "Thank God that the walls are thick."

Otoya was sheepishly blinking during a few seconds, and then groaned, when he had realized what the blue haired guy had been talking about.

It took another fifteen minutes before they finally went to sleep. But Tokiya felt disgustingly just for this momentary weakness that he had, looking at Otoya, who was so... No! He crumpled blanket in a fit of despair. Otoya was not a girl! NOT A GIRL! Even if he sometimes looks like a girl (and a silly one) and seemed to be fragile (although he actually was), it doesn't mean anything! Just a momentary madness, came to the conclusion Tokiya. After this he was finally able to sleep without even knowing that the guy on the next bed was still awake, because he had come to a completely opposite conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4 Everything begins over again

A/n 1: Guys, did you know that you're amazing? Some of you have already added me to their favorite stories/authors, though this story isn't finished yet! Wow! I'm happy, really!

A/n 2: Yeah, 4th chapter is ready, I can't believe it! Anyway, I'm sorry for this chapter – too short, with angst that I didn't want to write, but still… I guess you can't write BL stories without angst, right? lol At least, it was necessary, so don't become upset ;)

Chapter 4. Everything begins over again

Otoya was turning over and over and over in his bed for a long time, thinking about everything that happened to him, till he had come to a shocking conclusion - he likes Tokiya. Otoya had very few people close to him - his mother died when he was a child, his father…well, he even didn't know him, so he was raised in the orphanage. Before he entered the academy, he had had many buddies whom he could hardly call "friends", but not a "close friend". When Otoya first saw his roommate, Ichinose Tokiya, he decided that he'd try to become his friend. For Otoya it wasn't difficult to find common ground with almost everybody, but it turned out that Tokiya was a hard nut to crack; from the first day of their acquaintance he put up an impenetrable wall, fencing himself off the rest, including Otoya. And the latter had nothing to do but just watch him, trying to know him just a little more. Yes, he didn't give up - it wasn't in his nature. He continued to hope that he could get on the right side of his ideal and perfect in almost everything roommate, whom he began to admire from the very first day. Recently Tokiya had become friendlier, and Otoya was totally over the moon. He felt that they had become friends, and that he was often the only person who was aware of where Tokiya was and what he was doing. And, most importantly, he often knew what was on Tokiya's mind: his thoughts, sometimes even his rueful feelings. Everything was all right, except the fact that…Otoya wasn't satisfied with this friendship, of which he had been dreaming before. Admiration and affection together turned into…a kind of love. Otoya didn't know that feeling, and couldn't say that this was it. At school, he liked a girl, but it was completely different... The feelings that was filling Otoya now were far stronger and deeper, and this made him feel frightened. With such troublesome thoughts he unwittingly fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was completely lighting up the room, and Otoya instinctively understood that he had overslept all that he could oversleep. 'Except dinner,' red haired guy muttered, looking at his watch, 'everyone must be in the canteen already'. Quickly slipping on his pants and shirt, he flung out of the room, casting last glance on the Tokiya's neat bed. That guy had never overslept in his life, Otoya knew it for sure.

The canteen was noisy and fun as always. Otoya immediately recognized the familiar faces and joined his friends, sitting down next to Natsuki and Shyou and finding himself being directly opposite to Tokiya. Otoya wanted to talk to him, but he obviously wasn't in that state to have a talk, because he wasn't looking at his red haired roommate at all, focusing on the contents of his plate. Otoya felt a painful prick somewhere near his heart, but just shrugged, deciding not to pay attention to such nothings. Next to him there were daily rumbles, if you can call it that: the source of these rumbles was mainly Shyou, actively resisting yet another attempt from Natsuki to feed him with the spoon. Otoya inwardly chuckled, remembering that not so long ago Shyou wasn't against harassment from Natsuki. Otoya, too, would hardly mind if Tokiya...

Bing!

Everybody turned their heads to Otoya, who was blushing to the roots of the hair and quickly hid under the table, trying to find a dropped fork. When he got out from under the table, they continued their conversations, and Otoya sighed in relief.

"Hey, Tokiya, today you're taking the rap for all," Jinguji Ren, sitting next to blue haired guy, suddenly said.

Otoya immediately became alarmed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tokiya in a level voice, looking at Ren.

"Today you are going to the interview, then it seems to be a photo-shoot for one magazine... I don't remember its name... Well, for which we have had our photos taken at that time you refused to go with us." saying all this, Ren put his hand on Tokiya's shoulder.

"Is it necessary?" Tokiya nonchalantly shook off Ren's hand from his shoulder.

"Yes, I think," Rehn said softly, approaching Tokiya, "We just escaped being killed, because we hadn't dragged you with us."

"Hey, Ren, let go of him," Masato gave mouth suddenly. Haruka looked worried, too, because of the tension in the air. Ren half-heartedly sat back, casting an angry glance on his roommate.

"All right, I'm going," Tokiya said with a sigh.

"To-Tokiya," Otoya, who had been just watching before, finally said, "You don't have to go! You have worked so hard lately, and these journalists again will…"

"I don't need your care, Ittoki." Tokiya said sharply, and everyone unwittingly stayed put, not expecting to hear this tone. Was it a comeback of the old Ichinose Tokiya?

Otoya remained motionless, staring at his plate. Tears were deceitfully gathering and could roll down his cheeks at any moment. Why now, when he's already decided he wanted to take a step towards him and try his luck, why all it has started again? Again, this frigid tone, piercing chilling look of these blue eyes... Otoya jumped from his chair and said only "see you" to his friends, and then jumped out of the canteen.

Nataly_Sleyter: if you're crying, I'm crying with you, too, if you're not, don't mind me… Just stay tuned, cause next chapter will be the last and you'll be rewarded for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5 1000 percent confidence

A/n: and finally…I've done it! Yeah~! It took a lot of time, gomen, hontou ni gomen! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 5. 1000% confidence

Tokiya in astonishment watched as the red haired guy ran out of the canteen, almost in tears. Did he get the wrong idea? There was a great tension in the air, so he probably didn't. Did he overdo it? But the words had fallen from lips before he was able to think properly; it was a defensive reaction in response to anxieties that had appeared in Tokiya's mind that night. He was afraid of Otoya, and this morning he had decided to try to avoid him, but he had never thought of how his friend might react to such a behavior. Of course, Tokiya assumed that he would be offended (he himself was irritated when Otoya avoided him), but that guy had reacted so strongly... STOP. First, Otoya was avoiding him, but now he is avoiding Otoya? A wild guess popped up in is mind. No, that cannot be true.

Without pausing to think, Tokiya jumped from his seat, not saying anything to others, and in unusual very rapid pace went to his room. 'If Otoya isn't there, it will take God knows how much time to find him!' Tokiya thought irritatingly, hardly knowing what he is doing and what he wants. To hear the real reason why he had avoided him? To make sure of himself and his feelings? He felt a rush of adrenaline, as it wasn't logical and could have not so good effects, but he had decided. When he saw his pained face and tears in his eyes, when his heart ached because of the pain he had inflicted on him...

"Otoya?" he called, opening the door. There was only silence in response, but he wasn't surprised. Entering the room, he immediately saw Otoya; he was sitting on his bed, his face was buried in his hands and he didn't respond to the appearance of his friend.

"Look, I said absolutely not what I actually thought..." Tokiya awkwardly began, coming closer to him.

"I'm fine!" suddenly cried Otoya, jumping off the bed and smiling his usual smile. However, the eyes glistened with tears and his trembling voice betrayed him. None of this escaped Tokiya's attention. "You're right, I always barge in when not wanted, I see..."

To his own surprise, Tokiya grabbed Otoya's wrist and dangerously began to move closer to him. The red haired guy's smile slowly disappeared.

"Indeed, you're very often butting into my business," Tokiya said slowly, watching his friend's fright, "And also strangely behaving lately. And damn it I want you to tell me the reason!" after saying that, Tokiya pressed Otoya against the wall, still holding his wrist and fixing him with his eye. They were very close, and Tokiya noticed that Otoya's cheeks had begun to blush; now he seemed more confused than scared. Tokiya felt the warmth overflowing his body, as his irritation was melting away…

"I've just…" Otoya looked away from Tokiya and his free hand gripped the shirt of another guy, "I've just realized that… I love you."

Tokiya felt at the same time relief, astonishment and confusion. Otoya loves him? Did he hear it right? Which is to say that the reason he was avoiding Otoya was similar to the reason for Otoya to avoid him?

"Oh shit, I didn't want to tell you this!" Otoya was clearly going to get into a tantrum, he gripped Tokiya's shirt even worse than before. The latter, not thinking about anything, instinctively pressed his lips against Otoya's, without giving him an opportunity to say a single word. Otoya froze in shock from what was happening, but his reaction didn't stop Tokiya. He demandingly traced his tongue first along his lower lip, and then tried to get inside. He didn't know whether Otoya was still in shock, but he let Tokiya's tongue in, allowing it to freely explore himself. Tokiya wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew perfectly well what he wanted. He wanted Otoya, all of him, utterly and completely. Right now. Now, when everything had straightened out, he felt an endless stream of tenderness towards his friend, who was always ready to help with all his heart and worried about him so much. The flow of tenderness mixed with the flow of passion, caused by the desire to possess him.

"I don't know whether it is love or not," Tokiya breathed out into his lips, breaking the kiss and looking into Otoya's wide eyes, "But I want to find out," and again he pressed his lips against Otoya's, this time the red haired guy returned the kiss forcefully. Otoya hold him with his hands, and Tokiya realized he had been already aroused. He pressed against Otoya even more, feeling the touch of their members through the fabric of trousers, which had clearly become needless. Otoya moaned into his mouth without breaking their kiss; he was also aroused. When Tokiya realized it, he smiled slightly and dragged nonresistant Otoya toward the bed. A few seconds later they were already lying; Tokiya on top, continuing to hold the initiative in his hands.

"To…Tokiya," Otoya gasped, trying to move over a bit. Tokiya stopped kissing him and stared questioningly at the red haired guy.

"Do you want me to stop?" misinterpreted Otoya's actions Tokiya.

"N-n-no, quite the opposite…" his already red from embarrassment cheeks reddened even more, "Don't stop…and I'm hot…" he muttered incoherently, running fingers through blue hair and clinging to Tokiya's body. He didn't hesitate, realizing what his lover was trying to say.

He quickly began to unbutton Otoya's shirt, and when he finally did it, he started kissing him slowly from his ear and lower, stopping near the navel, and Otoya shuddered and couldn't keep moaning.

"So good," Otoya gasped, his hands tightened on Tokiya's hair.

"Are you still able to talk?" Tokiya asked with a grin, trying to hide his own growing desire behind this.

He began to unbutton his shirt, after having thrown off his tie, but Otoya suddenly raised himself and grabbed his wrists. Tokiya swallowed, as a look of Otoya was indescribable; fuzzy hair, half-lidded eyes and parted lips, blush on his cheeks...

"Let me do it," said this amazing creature, and Tokiya just continued casting greedy eyes upon his "friend", because he had never seen him like this before. If he had, he would jump on him long ago. Otoya's timid fingers were struggling with buttons on his shirt, but Tokiya didn't worry about it; he liked the process, liked the fact that Otoya is undressing him, that he wants him... It was written on his face, it was in his trembling hands and in his breath that came out in pants. Pinning his arms to Otoya's sides, Tokiya whispered into his ear.

"Otoya, you look incredibly sexy right now," he could feel how it got shivers up Otoya's spine. At that moment the last button was done with, and both of them finally managed to get rid of their shirts. To Tokiya's astonishment, Otoya reached for his belt and after he coped with it, he ran his hand under his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his member. Tokiya felt it was the limit and he couldn't stay in this position, therefore, still holding Otoya with his hands, he again laid him down on the bed, removing Otoya's hand from his pants. Otoya didn't react to this action, because he simply didn't have enough time for it; Tokiya's hand harshly sripped the belt off, and without hesitation pulled the pants and then the underwear down.

Feeling that he lost his last defense, Otoya turned away shyly, his breathing was barely audible.

"Come on," Tokiya poked his nose into his cheek, his breath was hot, "Don't turn your beautiful face away from me, I want to see it," he bit slightly Otoya's earlobe, "I want to see your eyes," he ran his tongue along the auricle, "I want to hear your moans," Tokiya turned his attention to the neck, leaving the small love bites. Something between a sigh and a groan came from Otoya's mouth, he put his arms around Tokiya's back and turned his head to face him. At the same time Tokiya moved his hands to the ass cheeks, eagerly seizing them. Otoya instinctively spread his legs, allowing Tokiya lie comfortably between them.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Tokiya whispered, meeting the glance of ruby eyes.

"Are you still hesitating? After driving me to such a state?" Otoya smiled slightly, clasping Tokiya's waist with his feet.

"It will be painful ... I do not want to hurt you, especially since I have already hurt you today," Tokiya said bitterly.

"You'll hurt me, if you stop now," Otoya whispered, clinging more to him.

Tokiya couldn't continue to bear it any longer, particularly now that he was given the green light.

He caressed Otoya's cheek, enjoying the softness of his skin, then traced his thumb over his lips, and Otoya slightly opened them in response. That was exactly what Tokiya was waiting for. He put his middle and index fingers into his mouth, and Otoya immediately wrapped his lips around them, closed his eyes and started to suck them carefully. Tokiya began to breathe heavily and barely controlled himself so as not to moan. Finally, he pulled his fingers and looked at Otoya, who slightly opened his eyes once more, and then gently inserted a finger into the back passage. Otoya immediately shuddered and grabbed Tokiya painfully, but bravely held on, trying not to scream. Tokiya gritted his teeth and frowned intently, trying to be very careful and not to cause more pain. Otoya suddenly twisted his lips into a smile:

"You're… so serious in everything, Tokiya, aren't ya?" the guy tried to joke, "But that's what I always liked in y…haaaa!"

His sentence was interrupted by the second finger, which Tokiya had inserted. He found out that Otoya remained himself in every situation, and this was what he always liked about him, too... Continuing to move it, Tokii finally managed to reach the magic spot, because Otoya suddenly bulged out, and not a cry of pain, but a loud groan of pleasure fell from his lips. Tokiya pulled out his fingers immediately, while Otoya didn't have time to come to his senses, and replaced them with his member. These feelings were incomparable; embracing Otoya, holding him tightly in his hands, listening to his sexy moans and irregular breathing and, most importantly, feeling the warmth of his body and being inside him…is this what he lacked in his life? Because now he felt as he had never felt before. He didn't want it to come to the end, didn't want to let him go...

"You're so…tight," Tokiya whispered into his lips and kissed him with all lust that he felt in an attempt to distract Otoya from the pain. He began to move inside him, and Otoya's body immediately responded to his movements; he leaned his hips forward, pressing even closer to him. A tear stole down his cheek, and Tokiya immediately licked it, whispering:

"I'm sorry…"

Otoya smiled slightly.

"That's alright, Tokiya, sto…haaa!"

Judging by the reaction of Otoya, Tokiya hit his prostate again. He began to increase the pace, and within a few minutes there were only loud moans of Otoya and Tokiya's quiet pants, who also couldn't restrain himself any longer.

"I'm…close…" Otoya whispered in his ear, and the white liquid spilled on his stomach. Tokiya came almost immediately, exhaling loudly in the end, and then kissed the red, slightly swollen from kissing lips of Otoya, but quickly moved over and lied down next to him. Without saying a word to each other, they were lying like this for several minutes, recovering consciousness after orgasm and trying to catch their breath.

"Don't you regret?" Tokiya was the first to break the silence; he was looking at his lover.

"I think it was the most wonderful moment in my life," Otoya answered honestly, his hand tightened on Tokiya's, "And you… Have you found out...what you wanted to find out?"

"That is what's bothering you?" Tokiya smiled, "I think I have. No, I'm hundred per cent sure."

"Hundred or thousand?" Otoya couldn't help joking a little.

"If you want, then thousand. Everything will be as you wish, my love."

The end

NatalySleyter: yeah, that was the last chapter, thanks for R&R! It's the longest chapter I've written, probably because of smut. I really hope it wasn't lame/boring/strange/choose your own word for it, cause I tried hard and now I know how difficult it is to wright 18+ scenes, even if you read smut almost every day in both language… Review if you liked it, I wanna hear your opinion!

Now I'm writing another fic (and in another fandom, KHR, and the fic is about Dino and Hibari), but I'm not sure whether I'll decide to translate this one, too. But after that story I'll probably come back to this fandom, cause I've already started to write about another sweet pairing (guess whom!), also I may write a sequel to this one. If you want me to write something else in this fandom, leave a review=)

Once again, thank you, everyone!~ Mata ne!


End file.
